Curiosity Killed the Cat
by thE eKLeKtiK avrge JoE
Summary: What happens when Alex becomes too curious ... Slash.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Artemis Fowl.**

Alex Rider bit his lip as he cursed he curiosity

Alex Rider bit his lip as he cursed he curiosity. He just had to find out what the bedroom of the great Artemis Fowl II would be like, and now here he was. Unable to do anything but try not make a sound. God, Artemis was making it hard.

"Oh …"

The genius' breathing was coming in short breaths now, and a thin sheet of sweat covered his forehead. It took all of Alex's will power not to give into his needs. His pants were uncomfortably tight. Alex had been all over the world, outwitting criminal masterminds, being shot at, in fights with more men than he should've been able to handle, hell, he'd even been to outer space and he still was not ready for this sight. To think that this entire mess had started several months earlier ...


	2. Ch 1

Alex Rider bit his lip as he cursed he curiosity

It had taken Alex Rider several months to get over the trauma of his last mission, and even then he knew he would never be the same. This one had been his hardest yet by a long shot, and it hadn't helped that M16 and other various agencies were trying to rope him into another mission for some reason or another. It was his "duty to his people to save the world," or some such other nonsense. Alex wanted none of it though. He was completely through with missions and secrets and putting his life in danger. He was just a kid, and he wanted to salvage what little he had left of his adolescence and try out a "normal" life, or what could pass as one, with just him and Jack.

Jack Starbright. She had been there every step of the way for Alex. She tried to help in any way possible, and Alex didn't know if he'd have made it without her. Despite her age, she had been as much a parental figure as she had a friend. Jack had just sat with him when he couldn't talk and would listen when he needed to talk. Alex had no friends anymore, simply acquaintances. There was no way for someone to go through what Alex had and not change. For what used to be his friends, the change was too much, and he felt like an outsider. But he needed an outlet and Jack gratefully gave him one, even if it hurt her to hear what had happened, what went on in his head. Alex thought that it was because they're talks that they had grown so much closer than before. Perhaps it was because of this newfound familiarity that Jack had grown so protective of him, but whatever the reason it came of no surprise when Jack proposed they move to get away from all the bad memories.

They had only been in Dublin for a month when he had bumped into Artemis Fowl around town. Both had been eating out at some restaurant or another when they had both noticed each other. The teenage spy had noticed the huge bodyguard following Artemis and found it odd. The genius had noticed the legendary Alex Rider from when he had hacked into the M16 database looking for his file. Their strange friendship started with Artemis' "Alex Rider, a pleasure to finally meet you." Alex followed him home that day to have a chat with the strange boy … and kept coming over almost every other day.

It was a strange arrangement they had. Both boys had secrets and oddly respected that, despite the fact that it was their curiosity of each other that drew them together. Neither went snooping anymore than necessary, of course. Each knew the boundaries, and not to cross them. But Alex had never spent the night at the Fowl Manor until tonight. Jack had had some difficulty with her visa and needed to go back to the United States to fix the problem for a few days. She had urged Alex to find somewhere to stay, just so she'd know he was safe. Alex didn't feel the need to tell her that he had survived several death threats by some of the of the world's deadliest criminal organizations. Somehow he didn't think that quell her concern for his safety. Instead, Alex had ended up packing an overnight bag and headed for Artemis' "house."

The first night had been quite normal, if that's what you can call anything that a (ex) criminal mastermind and teenage spy do normal. Alex had slept in a room of his own choosing a few doors down from Artemis'. It was comfortable, not as big as some of the other guest rooms in the manor, but certainly not small by any means. The bedroom had just felt like home to Alex, and despite his ability to sleep anywhere when needed, this room had just called to him. All in all, it had been a decent affair, and breakfast was no different. While Mr. And Mrs. Fowl were out of town, Juliet and Butler were still around, as well as a few servants that Mrs. Fowl had convinced her husband to hire. At some point in the day, Alex had made a joke about seeing Artemis' room, for it had been months, and now he was sleeping over, and he had yet to see the other boy's bedroom. Artemis had been in Alex's several of times when they had been at Alex's place. It had never really seemed like a big deal before this one joke, but the way Artemis had reacted had that inquisitive side that got him into the whole M16 business ready to go …

"_I do believe I've been so generous as to let you in my house, so if you'll kindly let me work," Artemis was testy today. It only served to amuse Alex more so than he was already._

"_Fine. I'll just go wander the house a bit then. See what rooms I haven't had the privy of exploring yet. You know seeing what trouble I can get into. Like your room. I've never been in there you know-" Artemis tensed when his room was mentioned and cut Alex off._

"_You're not allowed in there for a reason." _

Alex had left shortly after that and waited several hours before going in search of Artemis' room. Obviously it was something important, and he wanted to know. It was as if he had anyone to tell, really.

It took Alex several about ten minutes to find the bedroom from the part of the house he had wandered into (a library of some sort), and a couple more to decide on whether he should follow through with his plan. He just wanted to see what was so special about it. He looked around several times and hoped Artemis wasn't watching his cameras before entering the room. Alex had found it odd that, for someone who was so insistent that nobody would enter, he left the door unlocked, and made sure to close the door silently behind him. What he found inside was rather unremarkable in that it was like all the other rooms in the house: neat, orderly, and spacious. Alex walked to the center of the room and took a good look around. Aside from a bed that was exceedingly large for one person with clothes laid out for tomorrow on it, a wardrobe, a bookcase with a built in desk and a computer, and a full-length mirror, there was little else. There were, however, several doors leading off the room. Artemis went for the largest door on the other side of the room. Something, something of interest must be in this room for Artemis to fret about seeing his room so much.

Behind the door was a walk-in closet about the size of the room he had just left, filled to the brim with suits of all sorts, polished shoes, and cast off in one corner as if banished from the rest of the closet were everyday wear. Alex smiled at the thought of Artemis in those clothes. The image, unfortunately, could not be conjured.

_Click_.

Alex tensed. Someone was opening a door. _Shit._ He shut the door of the closet he was in. Thankfully, there was a hole underneath the knob that he could look through to see the occupants of the adjacent room. He bent down, hoping the person didn't decide to take a stroll in Artemis' closet. Alex Rider suddenly wished he hadn't looked. What he had seen was enough to make his mouth go dry.

Artemis Fowl was on the other side of the door coming from what seemed like the bathroom, looking very wet, and with only a towel wrapped around his waist. And he was beautiful.

"Shit." Alex had never really thought about dating, going out, or anything really of the sexual nature since Sabrina, and even then he had only been interested in her as just hanging out with her. He'd never thought about her … _that _way. Hell, he just focused on what he was feeling when he had gotten off those few times in the shower. He'd never thought about anyone. Alex had thought he was straight up until he'd seen Artemis in all his glory. It had struck him, and struck him hard. He didn't know what to do, except look through the hole again.

Artemis was looking through a nightstand next to his bed, towel pooled around his feet where he stood, back facing Alex. _Oh wow … No! Not going that way. I'm just watching so I know when I can leave._ Whatever his intentions, Alex could not help but notice the lithe figure of the other boy, nor the careful grace with which he moved. Artemis' usually coal black hair was made somehow even darker by the water that still clung to his hair and body. And while he would never win an award for anything athletic, Alex found Artemis' body something to be desired in all its slight and almost effeminate elegance (and only Artemis Fowl could look elegant with nothing on).

The trapped boy had no idea what the other was doing, Alex just hoped he would get dressed soon and leave. Until then, he would just have to watch to see when he would be able to leave. He looked through the hole again, only to find Artemis done trying to find whatever it had been in the drawer, and now sitting on the bed, calmly drying himself off. The boy was by no means muscular, but he wasn't all skin and bones either. He was lean, graceful, and elegant. Almost everything he did had a sense of purpose to them. Alex would almost call him beautiful. Right in the midst of Alex's contemplation of his friend, two things happened. The first was Alex had shifted from his position into a better one and realized just how hard he had become, and felt the embarrassment show on his face, not that anyone could see. At the same moment, the towel that had been sitting in Artemis' lap was now being used to dry his hair, leaving Alex a good look at what Artemis had to offer. And he was not disappointed.

Alex didn't know what he was expecting, but this certainly wasn't it. Artemis was bigger than him, he was sure of it. And Artemis was hard. Something else, Alex wasn't expecting. Oh god, did this mean … ?

Artemis had finished drying off and was now lying down on the bed, picking up something next to him on the bed. _Lube then. What he'd gotten from the drawer_, Alex realized. Artemis squirted some of the lube in his hand, rubbing it in his hands before wrapping his hand around his member and slowly stroking. If at all possible, Alex got even harder and hardly anything had happened. Alex grabbed the crotch of his pants, tying to keep his arousal down to a minimum, and looked back to the boy genius. He was flushed now, his face, his chest, even his shaft seemed to have a pink tinge to it. He was breathing heavier now, even if he was stroking himself at the same speed, still setting up a rhythm. Unconsciously, Alex's hand started moving at the same, slow, tortuous rhythm. Only when his hips started bucking into his hand did he realize what he was doing, and he quickly stopped before he started getting vocal. He could never help it when he came; he was loud regardless of what he did. If he were to be found not only spying on Artemis at such an intimate moment but also getting off on it, all hell would break loose. Artemis would have nothing to do with him-

"Uhn …"

It took Alex a while to realize that it had been Artemis, not himself, that had made the noise. He went back to looking at through the hole in the door. Artemis' lithe fingers were fondling his balls now, delving further between his legs, making Alex think of just what it would be like to do that for him. And then they hit him. Image after image after image. Since seeing Artemis come out of the bathroom, wet and with little on, Alex had been trying keep his imagination at bay, but Artemis' soft moaning was just too much for the poor, deprived teenage spy.

… Soft, burning touches running the length of his body …

… A pink tongue making it's way along the inside of a thigh …

… Fingertips wrapped around the base of his dick …

Alex's hand flew to his pants, unable to retain control over his needs anymore. His hips bucked into his hands once again. So close, oh, he was so close. All he needed to do was slip his hands into his pants, to eliminate the layer of clothing between his hands and his hard, throbbing, member. But dammit, he needed to wait until Artemis was done with himself and out of the room before giving into his needs. He was too damn curious about how the great Artemis Fowl II acted when he gave into more common activities and came. It seemed Alex didn't have to wait long, as Artemis started speeding up his ministrations, panting harder. He couldn't last much longer. Alex certainly couldn't.

"God … oh …" Artemis bit his lip, his frown deepening as he tried to prolong just how long he could last. One hand slid slowly up his body, gently running up his stomach and chest, coming to rest on his nipples. His fingers pinched and teased them into hard little nubs that Alex could see from his hiding spot in the closet. Artemis' other hand was quickly pumping his cock, squeezing tighter if his knuckles were anything to go by. His hips were moving up into his hand of their own accord now, and a thin sheet of sweat covered Artemis' forehead.

"Uh … uh …" Artemis' moaning was getting louder, and Alex Rider had never found anything sexier than the little noise emitting from the other boy's throat. It was in that moment that Alex lost control. He slid his pants just past his hips, not bothering with buttons or zippers. He needed release, and he needed it now. At this moment in time, Alex couldn't care less about being caught. His hand wrapped around his throbbing member of it's own accord and started its sweet torture. He steadied himself with his other hand, using the door for leverage. With the images his mind was creating and those sinful moans coming from the other side of the door, Alex was sure he wouldn't last more than a minute, if that.

"_God_." Alex didn't understand how Artemis was able to for words still, but he wasn't about to complain. He spit into his hand to have some lubrication before speeding up to match the other boy's rhythm. Faster, faster, faster. He was sure his lip was bleeding from biting it to keep from voicing his pleasure. And then it happened.

"_Alex …_" That was all he needed to go over the edge. Both boys came at the same time, and Alex had never cum so hard in all his teenage years. Through it all, he forced himself to keep his eyes open as he watched Artemis, and it was beautiful. The way his back arched on the bed, the way he moaned his name (his name!), everything about him. Alex would have never thought something like this would have occurred, and immediately realized what he had done, what had just happened.

"Shit."

He, Alex Rider, had just jerked off in his friend's closet … to said friend jerking himself off … to him, Alex Rider. It took him a minute to realize the implications of what this meant, and it meant many things. One, he was bisexual, if not gay. Two, he _obviously_ found his best friend attractive. And three, the feelings were mutual. Wow.


	3. Ch 2

A/N: For those of you out there that have stayed with me through these long months, thank you. Quite a bit has been happening in my life, which I'm sure you don't care to hear about, that has prevented me from writing anymore of any my stories until now. Anyway, thank you for sticking it out. Now, on with the show!

_.::~\/~::._.::~\/~::._.::~\/~::._

Alex Rider stared down the drain trying to keep images of what had just transpired just an hour earlier out of his head. It was obviously not working, especially to someone who walked into the bathroom right now. What had he gotten himself into? How the _hell_ was he to keep up a normal appearance around the genius when he couldn't even keep _down_ a certain part of his body?

Just minutes after cumming into his pants while watching his friend cum, Alex was already starting to feel ashamed. He was a guest in this house for Christ's sake! He focused after declaring the situation in his pants Unfixable-Until-A-Shower-And-A-Change-Of-Clothes. Alex watched as Artemis gently cleaned himself off with the towel that had been dropped to the floor earlier, and head to the bathroom with the towel. Alex could already feel the stirrings of arousal start to seize him again, and it had only been a minute or two since his orgasm. If this was what it was like for most guys his age, Alex now knew why locker rooms and the thin gym shorts were hell for them, what with the girls' volleyball and soccer teams practicing the same time they did. Alex was just glad he wasn't that into girls like he was Artemis. Life would've started being a problem long ago. Alex tried to focus on getting out of the closet rather than the owner, but it was still very difficult with said boy walking around now with just his silk boxers on. Alex filed that piece of information away for when he had time to imagine just how those would feel on his currently very sensitive member. For now, Alex crouched in a corner of the closet, waiting for Artemis to leave, hoping the other boy wouldn't make his way into his hiding spot.

It was painful trying to be patient after what he had just witnessed, and waiting did nothing to distract him from the images his mind assaulted him with. It also didn't help that Artemis dressed leisurely, almost as if putting on a show for his hidden audience. Putting on his pants, leaving his shirt untucked and unbuttoned while he took a call on whatever deal he was part of was certainly a sight to see. Alex could just imagine nudging his shirt over a bit, enough to show his nipple so he could suck on it. All the while, Artemis would still be on the phone, with Alex doing everything possible to try to get the other boy's voice to waver, to moan, groan, and whine. Oh, this was almost just as bad as watching Artemis jack off to the thought of him. All the things he could do. All the things he could _feel_. Jesus he hoped he could get to his room without bumping into anyone. Alex didn't think he could even attempt to hide just how hard he was getting just imagining Artemis under him. This was cruel and unusual punishment. This was torture was what this should be called. Alex feared he was going to end up like that man in the Greek myths, having to push the boulder up a hill to have it roll back down. Only Alex's plight was he was to have a constant boner, no matter how many times he jacked off. Artemis would always be there, tempting him with what he couldn't have, the only thing that could satisfy him and his stupid curiosity.

After several more minutes, each one feeling longer than the last, Artemis finally declared himself properly dressed and immaculate and left his room. Alex didn't want to move, for fear that Artemis had forgotten something, would return, and he would get caught. The very idea that Artemis Fowl would forget something was ludicrous, but his time as a spy had taught him to be cautious. So even after Artemis Fowl had left his room, Alex stayed crouched in the closet until his thighs grew sore before he decided it was safe to move from the closet.

Alex got lucky. No one was around to see him exit the young genius' room or to raise questions either. Alex had expected at least a cleaning lady around, but he managed to make it to his room unhindered. As soon as he had gotten to his room he went to take a cold shower. He had to get a hold of himself, of the images roiling in his head. The hormone ridden teenage spy was finally experiencing what many his age had been experiencing for years. Lust. Oh was he lusting. After another boy for crying out loud! But that boy was beautiful. Alex could just imagine it. Artemis coming up behind him while he was standing in front of the mirror, his hands working into the other boy's shirt to feel up his muscles. Artemis would run his hands starting from the bottom of his shirt, over his abs, through the middle of his chest, up to his shoulders, and finally resting on his nipples to tease them incessantly. Alex would be hard already, and feeling Artemis hard behind him wouldn't help. He would moan as one of Artemis' hands starts sliding back down his torso, towards his pants. Alex wouldn't be able to do anything but sit there and take the other boy's ministrations. As Artemis would wrap his hand around his dick, Alex would hiss in pleasure. The entire time Artemis would hold his gaze, both boys enraptured with what they see in the other that they are unable to look away. Alex would be the first to break the gaze, his eyes closing as he finally came under the skillful hand of Artemis. Just then, Alex came in his own hand.

Jesus, he couldn't even wait five minutes to get in the shower before he jacked off. Alex stripped and threw all his clothes into a pile in the corner of the unnecessarily large bathroom for putting in the hamper later. At a time when Alex was a little less distracted.

Half an hour later however, Alex emerged from the shower, freezing and still surprisingly unable to pull himself together and definitely not ready to face Artemis. The only thing he managed to solve was the problem in his pants. Alex sighed. He wondered if he could just sneak out of here, find his way back to his and Jack's place. He couldn't do that though. Alex Rider didn't quit, not in life-threatening situations, and certainly not in this situation, even though he almost preferred the life threatening to this. He sighed again and fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes. He'd try meditating, clearing his mind. Alex focused on the little dots of color behind his eyelids.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alex didn't immediately open his eyes, hoping to whatever deity reigned up there to that he hadn't heard that voice. It was his mind playing tricks on him. And then he went against his own judgment and opened his eyes, looking down his body and toward the door where the object of his lust and, currently, nightmares.

"No nothing. Why do you ask?" Alex sat up … and realized he had nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. Oh shit.

"You just seemed deep in thought. And you clearly were not expecting company as proof of your clothing, or rather lack thereof," Artemis motioned to Alex's towel.

"I … um-I just got out of the shower and just hadn't gotten dressed yet is all." _Don't think about what you just saw. Think about anything _but_ what you saw in his room._

"Are you alright? You seem flushed."

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Probably just the water too hot." Oh god. He was coming closer.

"You seem pretty hot. You might have a fever. Come, Alex. Get dressed and I'll have someone come check you out. I'll not have Jack on my arse just because you got sick." He had just put his hand on Alex's forehead and neck and it seemed not to have affected him. Alex couldn't figure that out because he felt as if the boy genius' handprint was burned into his skin for everyone to see. Oh shit.

"No, no, no. I'm fine. I-I promise. I just turned the water on too hot when I took a shower. No need to make a big fuss out of it." If this was going to be how he reacted every time Artemis got to close to him, this was going to be a problem. Artemis gave him a look.

"Alright then. Just came in here to see if you wanted to come to town with me. I have supplies I must pick up. Too dangerous to be trusted in the care of the public postal service with the way they throw everything around." He couldn't help it. He was getting hard. Artemis just looked too delicious after Alex found out what laid under that clean, pressed suit. He had to get rid of the other boy. And quick.

"Yeah, yeah, just lemme get dressed and I'll be ready." _Shit. What did I just do?!_

"Alright. I'll wait here while you get ready," Artemis said, sitting on the bed. _Oh god._ "That's not a problem is it? I made sure you got a room with a large enough closet."

"No. It's fine. I don't mind. I'll be right back." It _was_ true enough. He had a walk in closet bigger than the room he had back home. Maybe … maybe he could calm himself down in there while getting dressed. Alex walked to the closet, feeling as though Artemis was staring holes into his back. It took everything he had to not look back and see if Artemis _was_ staring.

Once safely inside the closet, Alex tried to finish clearing his mind from earlier. But with the object of all his stress and worry sitting on the other side of the door, Alex found this difficult. He didn't think he'd be able to explain away another shower to Artemis. Alex's best option seemed to … use his right hand. This wasn't something he usually did and really he wasn't that comfortable with it. In the end, Alex just started thinking about Artemis. About his mouth, about how red his lips were. Those lips would look incredible against his skin as they made their way down his chest, over his nipples, worrying them before continuing to his stomach, his belly button, and down to the towel line. Artemis would remove the towel before moving his mouth lower, just ever so slightly. Alex shivered. It seemed as though Artemis was tasting and kissing everything _other_ than the part of his body that needed the most attention. Alex ripped off his towel and ever so gently wrapped his hand around his hard member, slowly running his hand up and down. Against his will, Alex let out a low moan and backed up a foot or too to lean up against the back wall of his closet.

To have Artemis' lips stretched around his dick would've been bliss. To feel himself slide in and out of Artemis' mouth. What he wouldn't have given to have Artemis Fowl on his knees in front of him, taking him in and lavishing him with his tongue. Alex could almost feel him there. He closed his eyes to make the illusion more real and let his mind come up with the images. And oh what images they were. Wonderful, almost realistic. It was enough to make him cum, and he did. All over his stomach. Alex opened his eyes and looked at the mess he'd made. Really, he was going to run dry if he kept this up. He shook his head and made quick work of cleaning himself up before starting to figure out what he was going to wear.

Alex Rider had never put so much thought into his clothing before. Usually he just picked jeans and a shirt, but today they all seemed so inadequate. At the very least he should be able to find some decent underwear, but even that seemed unworthy of a day out with Artemis Fowl. Alex finally just picked a pair of some of the newer underwear he'd recently bought. They'd have to do he supposed.

"Alex? Did you get lost? Do I need to send in a rescue mission?" _Well_, Alex thought as the closet door opened,_ at least I have some underpants on._ "Oh, did you forget how to put on the rest of your clothes?" Artemis said as he stalked into the closet, glancing at Alex before taking inventory of the other boy's clothes.

"Well, I-no. I didn't. I j-just-" Well. That was interesting. It seemed Alex's ability to speak, or lack thereof at this point, and Artemis' proximity to him seemed to have a direct correlation.

"Yes?" God, it was sexy when Artemis raised his eyebrow like that. Alex's brain started in on the torment as well, distracting him with images from just hours earlier. Oh, this was not cool.

"I … just. Was thinking." That sounded like it might work.

"Really? About?" Shit.

"What … to wear?" Alex said slowly. Artemis was getting too close.

"Oh? Are you asking me a question?" Artemis was way too close. Alex started walking backwards, really not wanting to draw attention to a certain part of his anatomy.

"No." Alex couldn't look away from Artemis' eyes. They were captivating really, and dangerous in this situation. They made Alex unable to think, and he desperately needed to start thinking.

Artemis said nothing. He just kept closing the gap between himself and Alex, who was currently pressed flush against the wall. Step, step, step. Closer, and closer. _What is he doing?_ Was Artemis playing a mind game with him? He was certainly winning if that was the case. Alex's heart was beating wildly in his chest at this point, and he felt all his blood rushing either to his face, or to his cock. Artemis' cologne didn't help either. That smell was intoxicating. Erotic. How did Alex not notice it before? Artemis stopped his advance on Alex, his body barely touching Alex. Artemis _had_ to have been aware of the other boy's aroused state. It was impossible when Alex's dick was poking him in the thigh.

Artemis waited a second or two before starting to lean in. Alex turned his head, unknowing what was to happen from here. Goosebumps covered his flesh as Artemis' warm, minty breath rushed across Alex's ear; "Did you like my show?"

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Alex's mind went blank. He was sure his heart wasn't working properly. What did he mean? He couldn't have known. He never looked over to Alex, to his hiding spot. He used Alex's name. No. Not possible …

"I have cameras everywhere. Surely you must know that." Artemis punctuated this with a flick of his tongue along the shell of the other boy's ear. Alex closed his eyes and shivered. His nipples grew erect and his mind remained blank.

"Everywhere. Even your room." His eyes snapped open at this and he turned to stare at Artemis, who had finally drawn back. "Did you know since arriving here, you've started talking in your sleep?" Alex searched his eyes for deceit. He found something else. "I forgot to mention the audio sensors, didn't I? Never know whom you'll need to watch out for. You're very vocal, you know. Deliciously so." Artemis smirked, and Alex didn't know one could blush so hard. "No need to be embarrassed."

"What'd I say?"

"Do you really want to know?"

No. "Yes."

"You want me. Badly. Only, you forgot every time you woke." No. He …? "I know quite a bit about you now just by watching those tapes." Alex hissed and closed his eyes as a hand grabbed the front of his boxers. "I was quite surprised at first to find out your feelings for me. You never showed any signs." The hand started moving, and, Jesus, he was talented. "I thought you were quite talented. I had to try to get you to show it, but didn't respond until night." He was barely touching him and-

"Oh." Alex's head rolled back against the wall. His knees were going weak. He was so close already.

"It was only at night that you would show anything. You couldn't stop saying my name." The hand stopped at the last minute, deciding to explore other areas of his body. Alex whimpered with need. "Patience," Artemis cooed, next to Alex's ear again. Only, by the other one this time. Alex turned his head to allow him greater access. "You'll get what you are looking for soon enough. Where was I?" And then the licking started. "Oh yes. I finally figured that you only wanted me _sub_consciously." A chuckle, followed by a swipe of his tongue across Alex's jaw line. "I would just have to get you to realize, while you were awake of course, just how much you wanted me." Alex gasped when his tormentor started in on his nipples. "So I had to get you in my room somehow. Show you just what you were missing. It was only too simple to appeal to your innate curiosity."

"Oh God," Alex breathed out as suddenly both hands were all over his body.

"I _was_ planning on waiting for you to come to me … but it was just too much," followed by a smirk. Alex looked at Artemis, standing there all smug. It wasn't fair. He needed to gain more control of the situation. Or at least have equal footing. Ok, he just wanted to get in on the action. Why not if Artemis already knew? So he did. Alex Rider grabbed the back of the other boy's neck and pulled him in so that Alex could finally get a taste of what he had just been fantasizing about. Artemis froze for a minute, obviously not expecting that from Alex, before kissing back. The genius tasted like sweet mint. Not exactly what he had expected, but certainly not unwelcome. The two battled for dominance, before finally coming to the conclusion that they were tied. That and they needed to breathe at some point or another. No one said anything for several minutes. Both boys stood, bodies against one another, foreheads touching, both breathing heavily.

"I think … we should find somewhere more comfortable to do this," Alex finally said. Artemis chuckled, before walking out of the closet, stopping only look at Alex at the doorway.

"Coming?"

"In more than one way," Alex muttered under his breath, following the other boy to his bed. Somehow, Alex knew that he was going to be spending his time here a little differently.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Two weeks later, Jack arrived in Ireland, all visa problems solved and anxious to see Alex. She had feared that while she was gone Artemis had let MI6 steal Alex from her again, and this time, he wasn't going to come back. It hadn't helped that she had barely heard from him these past three weeks that she had been gone. Just a few phone calls, and those had been mostly in the first week or so.

Jack's heart beat faster the closer she got to the mansion that the Fowls called home. She just wanted to make sure Alex was alright. Alive. And then finally she was there. Jack practically ran up to the door, knocking on the door quickly and for several minutes. No one came to the door.

"It's alright. It doesn't mean anything …" Jack decided to try the door. It was open. She almost forgot her fears when she walked inside. When she had left, Jack had left from England, having been convinced that Alex didn't need to be dropped off like a preschooler going to a play date. Being a teenage spy and living through multiple life or death situations did make a great point when worried about one's safety. Now that she had seen just the front hall, Jack was convinced Alex got the better end of the deal, even though she had been given a suite at the closest four star hotel the entire time she had been in America (Alex had called in some favors at MI6 for her, not wanting her to stay some squalor motel, what with the limited funds they had). It was enormous, with a giant staircase leading to the second floor. Everything was decorated with rich dark wood, burgundy carpets, and what she was sure were original and expensive paintings.

"Hello? Alex? Artemis?" The first room she looked in seemed to be a coatroom. "Really? A separate room for coats and hats?" she muttered to herself.

"I know. It is a bit much, but you definitely get used to it." Jack jumped and turned toward the voice. Alex was standing at the top of the stairs, smirking, looking as alive and well. Jack dropped the bags she had been carrying with her and ran up to Alex, meeting him halfway as he started walking toward her as well.

"Geez, you think you could let me breath a little," Alex complained when Jack squeezed him for all he was worth.

Jack punched him in the arm. "I missed you! God! Is it my fault you barely called? How was I supposed to know if you had gone on a mission or not?"

Alex's face fell. "You know I'm not doing that anymore."

Jack felt bad for taking the smile off Alex's face. It had been a while since he freely smiled and showed his emotions. "I just worry." Jack hugged him again. "So," she said, trying to get him to smile again, "how was your vacation? Better have been good to not call me."

"It was fine," Alex chuckled, and Jack got the feeling he wasn't telling her something. "Artemis and I, we … hung out, basically."

She stared at him for a bit before asking, "So where is your host? Not a very good one if you ask me. Not here to say hello to his guests. Hmph!"

"Oh don't pout now," Alex said rolling his eyes. He started leading her down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Lemme get you something to eat while we wait for him. He's, uh-"

"Right here. So sorry, Jack. Butler and Juliet went to a wrestling match today, otherwise I would've had someone other than my guest greet you at the door while I change my clothes. Experiments, you see." Artemis appeared at the top of the staircase, just as Alex had. _Quite a common occurrence around here_, Jack thought to herself, as she noticed a glance pass between Alex and Artemis. Something to investigate later on.

"Now, I know should stay longer but I have a conference call in …" he paused too look at his watch, "five minutes. I just came down to say hello, ask how your trip was, and to ask if it'd be fine with you for Alex to come visit more often. We … started some projects while you were away, and it'd be easier to work on if we had closer contact. I'd, of course, pay for his traveling expenses."

Both boys looked at Jack, putting her on the spot. "It was fine, thanks for asking. And yeah, that's fine with me. He's a big boy. I'm sure that'll be fine," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Excellent. Now, I must leave you two here. Alex has your tickets. I've taken the liberty of buying your airplane tickets. It's been a while and I'm sure you want to get home as soon as possible. There will be a cab arriving in half an hour, at the latest. I wish you a safe and quick trip back." And with that, Artemis disappeared into one of the halls, not waiting for Jack to even respond. She turned to Alex and gave him a look.

"You learn to get used to his way of things," Alex said with a small smile by way of explanation. "I think he likes you, actually."

"Yeah, right," Jack said, shaking her head. "Now, where are your bags? You heard him, half an hour and I've still gotta eat."

Alex grabbed Jack's bags before leading her to the kitchen. "The cook left Artemis some sandwiches, but he had some food flown in for him, so you can just have those while I go finish packing."

Jack stopped short. "You haven't finished?! How much do you have left? Where's your room? I'll help you-"

"Jack," Alex stopped her mid-rant. "Jack, I just have to my toothbrush and a few other things like that. I just want to make sure I didn't leave anything else in my room is all." He gave her a smirk. "Calm down."

"Oh. Ok, then. Oh wow." They had just entered the kitchen, a high-ceilinged room made to look like they were in Italy. Everything was tiled and in earthy tones. A mosaic mural of the Italian countryside and vineyards covered one wall, and tiles with grapes were smattered within the tile.

"Like I said, you get used to it," Alex said, getting a sandwich from one of the refrigerators for Jack. "Here you go. Just sit at the counter and I'll be back in just a minute," Alex said, setting the box containing the food at a seat at the island in the kitchen. Jack continued taking in the decorations in the kitchen. Alex chuckled at her expression before leaving to go to his room.

"Took you long enough," Artemis said from Alex's bed when Alex arrived.

"She likes questions," he said, stripping off his clothes, before going for Artemis. "Going to miss this," Alex said in between the stripping and kissing and groping. It was a wonder Jack hadn't noticed just how hard both of them were.

"Shit," was Artemis' only response as Alex grabbed his member. Hard. Artemis shoved the lube that had been lying on the bed and shoved it into Alex's hand. Over the past couple of weeks, the boys had experimented with anything and everything, but nothing compared to fucking. Oh Artemis had fun teasing Alex until he was begging to cum, but that could only last for so long. This … this they could do again, and again and again, and no two times could be the same.

Alex rubbed the lube on his dick, not bothering to prepare Artemis before pushing him on the bed and entering him. They had just done this not half an hour earlier. In fact, they had still been going at it while Jack had arrived. Artemis had been getting his clothes on while Alex had gone downstairs to greet Jack.

"Jesus," Alex hissed through his teeth. No matter how many times they did this, Artemis was still as tight as the first time. He was already so close, he didn't think he could last much longer. Especially not if Artemis kept moaning and withering under him. And definitely not while Artemis was cumming, like … now. Both boys groaned loudly as they came, not even bothering to stay quiet. Even with Jack in the house and downstairs. She was far enough away that Alex didn't really think she could hear anything. Besides, that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. His mind was actually blank as he collapsed on Artemis, waiting to regain his breath.

"You really should go back down there. At least sometime soon. She might get worried about you," Artemis finally said. Alex could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I know. Fuck." He got of Artemis and slid out. Artemis moaned at the movement and Alex, amazingly, started feeling the stirrings of arousal again. "Stop that! I have to leave eventually and that won't help," Alex glared at Artemis, who just smiled innocently at him.

"You're the one that's walking around naked."

"I'm getting dressed," Alex retorted, getting his shirt over his head. The larger one.

"Still involves you walking around naked, doesn't it?" Alex said nothing, leaned over Artemis and stole a kiss before the other boy could pull him back down on the bed. He grabbed his bags and walked out the door, stopping only once to take in the sight of a naked and debauched Artemis on the bed.

"Lemme know next time your parents are out," was all he said before walking down the stairs in time to hear Jack call to him.

"Alex! The cab's here early! Let's go!"

Something told Alex he was going to have some seriously wet dreams tonight.

The End

_.::~\/~::._.::~\/~::._.::~\/~::._

Yeah … _I _had sexy dreams about this. Hope you do too!


End file.
